


Sudah Larut

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Jinki dan Jonghyun pulang dari minum-minum di warung tenda.





	Sudah Larut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sesama penumpang kapal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sesama+penumpang+kapal).



> Lee Jinki, Kim Jonghyun, Kim Kibum, Choi Minho dan Lee Taemin adalah SHINee dan ya mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan aku hanya punya kredit ceritanya, kurasa.

“Pokoknya hati-hati semua!”  
Minho melambai, lalu menapuk Kibum yang berteriak ‘Daaah, Kibomi mau minum lagi’. Jinki hanya terkekeh sambil balas melambai, tapi kalah oleh perang yang telanjur pecah di meja Minho, Kibum dan Taemin (yang sudah nyenyak berkelon botol). Di sebelah Jinki, Jonghyun ikut melambai dengan sebelah tangan yang menggamit lengan Jinki erat-erat.  
Jinki dan Jonghyun pamit duluan, meninggalkan trio rusuh itu (Jinki menitip sedikit lebihan pembayaran di bibi pemilik tenda, kalau-kalau nanti Taemin bangun dan minta tambahan seporsi kue beras pedas). Bulan sudah tinggi, anginnya juga mulai dingin. Takutnya jika pulang lebih telat akan membuat masuk angin.  
Mereka berjalan berdempetan, saling memegang lengan (karena Jonghyun mulai menggeloyori). Jonghyun agak menyandar ke bahu Jinki, mungkin mencari hangat setelah bersin beberapa kali.   
“Bulannya cantik, ya*,” Jonghyun terkekeh, telinganya ikut merah.  
Jinki menghentikan langkah, membuat Jonghyun agak oleng. Jonghyun menatap Jinki sambil mengerjap bingung. Satu kedipan mata sudah cukup bagi Jinki untuk menempelkan bibirnya ke milik Jonghyun yang sedikit wangi mawar.  
“Aku juga,” bisik Jinki di atas bibir yang akan diciumnya lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> *Bulannya cantik aka Tsuki ga kirei desune, punya arti I love you (yang dipopulerkan oleh Natsume Souseki).


End file.
